The Rhapsody
by tprillahfiction
Summary: McCoy is accidentally bonded to a strange alien woman. Spock takes McCoy to Vulcan to break the bond. But things are never that easy. S/Mc SLASH. hurt/comfort, angst. Warning: contains non-consensual sex/implied threesomes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Rhapsody

Author: T'Prillah (Originally published under different name for Spiced Peaches XIII--this is an updated version of 'The Rhapsody' as of OCT 2008)

Codes: S/Mc, Mc/f

Rating: M Explicit Slash.

Warning I: This contains explicit m/m sex. Are you too young? Not into two men?. Then read ELSEWHERE, please!

Time: Star Trek, TOS, towards the end of the Five Year Mission.

Summary: McCoy finds himself accidentally bonded to a strange woman. Spock takes McCoy to Vulcan to break the bond...but things are never that easy. Their luck just keeps getting worse and worse.

Archive: Spiced Peaches XIII (Thunder! the 'bad luck' issue); Spock/McCoy Haven; all other sites run by Tempest.

All others please ask to archive and please do not archive without header.

Beta: TEMPEST (thank you!); all errors are my own, an additional thank you goes to Ellen, for her helpful feedback regarding content. I took that feedback and rewrote parts of this story hopefully for the better.

WARNING II: contains non-consensual sex, McCoy/female, implied voyierism, implied threesomes

Feedback: Yes please.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Tempest for: 'Ka'athaira'. The character of 'Sorel' comes from 'The Vulcan Academy Murders' by Jean Lorrah.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom/CBS and whoever else, owns most of these characters who appear and more importantly they own STAR TREK. I make absolutely no money from this. None. I merely own this original story.

THE RHAPSODY

* * *

Chapter 1

Leonard McCoy panted and moaned into the pointed ear; felt the ecstasy of climax as warm hands caressed his bare back. He couldn't believe how wonderful this was and how good it'd felt. And...how much he'd wanted it. "More," he growled. "I have to have more."

Suddenly the buzzer to his quarters sounded.

"No! Go away!" he groaned to the insistent noise. He finally struggled up out of bed and mindlessly shrugged a robe on. He tripped over his clothes on the floor as he staggered over to the door.

He popped the button, hard, with a closed fist, and the doors swooshed open; revealing the form of First Officer Spock.

McCoy froze. "Oh...hi..., what'cha doing here?" he wondered, his Georgia accent coming though very thicky to Spock's ears.

"Ah. Doctor I've been..." Spock trailed off and looked the doctor over suspiciously. Expecting to view a wrinkled blue medical tunic, Spock was instead witnessing McCoy's hastily donned black silk robe which was slightly askew. For Spock knew that the doctor normally slept in his uniform in case he was suddenly called to sickbay during his sleep period. Or that was at least what the doctor had always claimed.

Spock also noted the light in the doctor's quarters was lowered down to five percent. That was extremely unusual. For Spock also knew that the doctor was irrationally frightened of the dark and usually wound up sleeping with his lights set to at least fifty percent. Spock had always considered that action to be illogical as it was an unnecessary power drain, but McCoy had always insisted that he had his reasons. The cabin, additionally, seemed much warmer than usual for McCoy's own comfort level. The heat from the cabin hit Spock's face as it escaped into the cooler corridor.

The Vulcan dropped his gaze and found his eyes traveling down the robe from McCoy's bare chest, to the legs then to the slightly pink bare feet. He looked up and raised his eyebrow as the chief medical officer gazed back at him blankly. "Yeah, Spock?" McCoy asked dozily. "What's on your mind?"

As the Vulcan attempted to walk past McCoy and inside, McCoy impeded his entry into the quarters by blocking the door with his body. McCoy smiled.

"Did I awaken you?" asked Spock. "Forgive me." His eyebrow threatened to reach the bottom of his bangs.

"Well, not exactly..." stammered McCoy. He met Spock's questioning eyes, then muttered a, "hey...Spock, listen, I'm not alone, alright? There's somebody here with me."

"Who?" Spock couldn't help but be genuinely curious and craned his neck in an attempt to see.

"Never mind," cooed McCoy faintly with a smile. "Just go away."

"You're acting very oddly, Doctor. Are you drunk?" Spock wondered. McCoy seemed different. Smelled differently.

"No, I'm not," McCoy whispered back at him. "I'll...just...see you later, okay? Just go."

The first officer slowly nodded, turned to go, then suddenly staggered perceptively as if a wave had knocked into him. He stopped and gaped at McCoy in barely disguised shock.

McCoy hastily punched the button, shutting the doors on the stunned Vulcan. Letting his hand fall, he banged his forehead against the bulkhead in an effort to clear it. His heart was suddenly pounding, hard, in his ears. The room flipped over on itself. He leaned against the bulkhead to steady himself.

Struggling to get his bearings, he turned back to where a figure lay in the sleeping alcove. Waiting for him to return was a woman. A woman? How'd she get here? He must of blacked out from booze, but oddly he couldn't remember drinking anything.

"Oh my god." He gasped as his feet suddenly walked him over in the direction of his bunk. "What am I doing? What is she doing here?" He struggled to remember, something, anything. The woman lay on her side, under his covers. An outline of her breast and hips showed very prominently. "Holy...hell..." he stared. He was shocked. She was beautiful.

He felt an urge to return to this woman in his bed. He stumbled forward towards her, then managed fight against it, sitting himself in a chair in the outer part of his quarters. He then felt the stirrings of an erection and found himself wanting her so badly that he'd kill to have her.

'God, no... what am I doing? Spock...I should really go talk to him, and explain myself. Yes, I should go explain what happened. Yes...yes...that's a great idea. I need to get out of here...' he thought, panicking.

But...after a few moments he realized that leaving was unnecessary. He didn't want to leave. What was necessary, came the thought in his brain, was to have her...again and again. He moved over to the bed, as if in a trance. His vision was hazy. 'Tvi'koh'litak!' he thought to himself, using the Vulcan word for 'trance'. 'Wait a minute...how do I know the Vulcan word...?'

His mind froze in horror. He desperately wanted his feet to flee but he could not move.

Eventually, fleeing did not matter anymore. Nothing did, but his desire for her.

His feet took him back towards the bed. His gaze hardened. He roughly shook the woman and snatched the duvet off, revealing her naked body. He smelled the welcoming sent of alien musk as he bit down hard on her neck. She eagerly responded to him, as he pulled her legs apart and lay between her thighs.

As he felt himself enter her, he gasped at the intense warmth. Each time it happened he was surprised at the heat. 'How many times has it been so far?' he thought aimlessly. 'Six, seven times? Ten, twenty? At least.' As his body forced his mind to go through the motions of lovemaking, he lingered deeply, helplessly into the beguiling eyes framed by slanted black eyebrows. The coldness in her steel grey eyes appeared to him to stare down into his soul, reading his very thoughts. And could he read hers? He felt something inside him then realized he could feel himself enter her from her perspective. It was heavenly, or hellish and very addicting. As he moved, he caressed the luminescent skin, traced the delicately pointed ear, then moved his fingers to splay her head. Nary a hair was on her head. 'Or her body', McCoy noted as he felt himself come inside her. 'Or her body.' He felt her own orgasm spill into his mind.

After he had finished with her, or perhaps she had finished with him, (he didn't know which) he stumbled off of her, and away from her, towards the bathroom. Every time, he did this act, he felt disgusted. The room now constantly spinning; he muttered incoherently as he threw up in the toilet.

The door buzzer sounded. "ah've'krenath'!" he snarled from the bathroom. He walked back to the bedchamber, pulled the woman to him and kissed her savagely, eager to be one with her again.

The buzzer sounded again and he ignored it.

He was scarcely aware of someone overriding his door lock, pulling him off the woman, then ushering him out of his quarters.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Rhapsody

Author: T'Prillah (Originally published under different name for Spiced Peaches XIII--this is an updated version of 'The Rhapsody' as of OCT 2008)

Codes: S/Mc, Mc/f

Rating: M Explicit Slash.

Warning I: This contains explicit m/m sex. Are you under 18? Not into two men?. Then read ELSEWHERE, please!

Time: Star Trek, TOS, towards the end of the Five Year Mission.

Summary: McCoy finds himself accidentally bonded to a strange woman. Spock takes McCoy to Vulcan to break the bond...but things are never that easy. Their luck just keeps getting worse and worse.

Archive: Spiced Peaches XIII (Thunder! the 'bad luck' issue); Spock/McCoy Haven; all other sites run by Tempest.

All others please ask to archive and please do not archive without header.

Beta: TEMPEST (thank you!); all errors are my own, an additional thank you goes to Ellen, for her helpful feedback regarding content. I took that feedback and rewrote parts of this story hopefully for the better.

WARNING II: contains non-consensual sex, McCoy/female, implied voyierism, implied threesomes

Feedback: Yes please.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Tempest for: 'Ka'athaira'. The character of 'Sorel' comes from 'The Vulcan Academy Murders' by Jean Lorrah.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom/CBS and whoever else, owns most of these characters who appear and more importantly they own STAR TREK. I make absolutely no money from this. None. I merely own this original story.

* * *

THE RHAPSODY-Chapter 2

* * *

"Why the hell am I wearing my robe?" Lying on a sickbay bio-bed, McCoy stared up though a haze.

"What is your name?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me your name, rank and serial number.Now," the voice demanded.

"It's uh...it's uh...uh...McCoy. Leonard, H...my uh...I'm Chief Medical Officer; USS Enterprise...right?"

"Do you remember what has happened to you?"

"I've been in sickbay all evening, working, why?" McCoy struggled for his vision to clear.

"Incorrect. What time is it?"

The doctor narrowed his eyes. The face of Spock standing over him, finally materialized into view. "What time is it? You don't know the ship's time with that internal computer you call a brain? Well, the last time I checked it was 2100 hours." He worked his jaw and felt a buzzing all over his body, right down to his fingertips.

"You are mistaken. Listen to the ship's bells. It is not 2100. It is 0810. The next morning."

Unease spread to the pit of McCoy's stomach as he propped himself up on his elbows. "It's the next day? Why am I missing a whole--Am I concussive? How about filling me in Mister Spock?"

Spock cleared his throat in an imitation of McCoy. "I do not know whether you will believe this or not, Doctor. I caught you, as you would say: _'en flagrante delicto'_ with the passenger we are carrying."

That was the most ridiculous thing in the universe McCoy had ever heard. Spock couldn't possibly know what he was talking about. "_En flagrante delicto_? That means caught in the act of sex, Spock."

"I know what it means, Doctor McCoy."

"But that's crazy. With the half-Vulcan, half-Deltan woman?" A chuckle escaped McCoy's lips.

"You do not remember?"

"No! What the hell are you talking about? Where was I supposedly engaged in this? Here?"

"In your quarters."

"Well then, tell me, how'd I get back to sickbay?"

"I pulled you off of her, got you out of your quarters and brought you here."

It had to be a joke. He'd probably just blacked out, hit his head somehow and now Spock was giving him a hard time about it. McCoy couldn't help himself and giggled madly till he was in hysterics; slapping his hand against the pad of the diagnostic bed. "Good one, Spock. You had me going there."

"Doctor, I am absolutely serious."

"This is ridiculous. I'm getting up...wait a minute...my god," McCoy said as every muscle in his body warned against his rising up. "I feel like I've been in a shuttlecraft accident." He hopped down, touching bare feet to the deck and staggered, holding onto the side of the bed for dear life. As he tried to walk, the deck did a flip flop.He flung himself face forward unto the bed and grasped onto it for dear life. "Jesus! What the hell is wrong with me?!" he gasped. "Are you sure I didn't hit my head?"

"Doctor you are in serious trouble. I have something to tell you," Spock's far away voice through McCoy's haze sounded insistent as he dropped the bombshell: "You are bonded to her."

McCoy shook his head. "To who?"

"To our passenger.The one you were caught in bed with," Spockrepeated patiently. "You are bonded."

"What?!," came the suddenly frightened, muffled response into the bed as McCoy struggled to process it. Somehow he knew, maybe bythe the tone of Spock's voice. This wasn't a joke. "What do you mean, bonded? Bonded as in...bonded? Like you were to T'Pring? As in: I'm married to her...Vulcan style?"

"Yes, you are... married to her."

It was too much for McCoy to deal with. "No...that can't be. You must be mistaken. I can't be bonded."

"Doctor McCoy. Listen to me. I can sense the bond. Very strongly... I might add. As you are well aware, I am telepathic."

"I'm going to be sick Spock. Help me up. I want to go to the toilet." Spock nodded and pulledhim to a standing position. He supportedMcCoy as he wavered andwalkedthe hapless doctor to the W.C.

As Spock watched, (and McCoy was beyond caring about that fact) the doctor knelt at the toilet and proceeded to lose everything he'd ever eaten or drank in the past three days. The dry heaves set in, pushing him to convusions and finally leaving him gasping in pain.

Finally it was finished. McCoy sank down, shattered, to a fetal position on the deck against the toilet, and felt the welcoming coldness of the deck against his face.

As he did so, he could feel a bizarre sensation in his mind. Something that moved the other way, when he moved one way. A scatter of fleeting alien emotions flooded him. He could hear a faint buzzing…Tinnitus? Or did he feel it?...he could not ascertain which. The nearest thing he could compare it to was an insect flying in his head. Fluttering, like a butterfly. Whatever it was it was making him dizzy, like nothing else ever had.

McCoy lifted his head up a few centimeters, and felt the deck spin over after a delayed second, then felt it flip over a little too far. He overcompensated the other way and realized that was a very bad idea. Finally helet his head loll back onto the deck andlooked straight up at the upside down figure of Spock.

"I can feel something…is that her?" McCoy breathed in sharply. He put his hands to his temples. Spock nodded down at him. Weak and unable to believe what was happening, McCoy repeated in dismay: "Oh my God. I can feel her floating around in my head!"

Spock pulled the ailing CMO off the deck, carried him through the Sickbay and laid him back onto the diagnostic bio-bed. As he did so Nurse Chapel poked her head in.

"Doctor McCoy you're here! Is everything all--"

"Get out of here!" McCoy screamed.

Spock laid a hand on the doctor to calm him down. He jerked his head sharply at the panicked nurse. She took one look at the pair and fled.

"How'd this happen?" McCoy moaned. "I know a few things about Vulcans and in no way, shape, or form did I consent to bond with anyone!"

"That is apparent. However, you know absolutely nothing about this hybrid woman's chemical make-up."

"I examined her in sickbay--I think--I don't know--"

"This woman," Spock interrrupted gently, "has seduced you with Deltan pheromones and bonded with you as a Vulcan female would."

"How is it possible to bond with me against my will?"

"A Vulcan female's psycho-physiological makeup is quite different than a male's," Spock explained. "A Vulcan female, even presumably a hybrid such as she, will form a psychic bond with a partner after sexual intercourse. Unbonded Vulcan females are celibate for this very reason."

"I'm absolutely stunned..." McCoy muttered, eyes closed. "I need--gimme-- a glass of water. And while you're over there…2 cc's Althmazine."

"Spock nodded and fetched him what he asked, handing him the water and pressing the hypo against his skin. "That is not all, Doctor."

"No?" The doctor's voice was pure anguish as he sipped. "More bad news?"

"I do not wish to further alarm you, however, a forced and unprepared bonding with a stranger is a very serious situation for you to be in."

"No kidding..." McCoy sipped more water, grateful for it's soothing coolness. "Understatement of the year..."

"I am concerned with your functioning capabilities. You are in now in danger of not being able to complete your assigned duties. You are now compromising the ship's security. The woman will be able to access the ships medical records, science records, sensitive information and classified information."

McCoy swallowed hard. Shit. As he lay back on the bed, he suddenly felt a tingle in his groin and an insistent droning in his head. He wanted...something... he wanted...what? and he wanted it now. "Spock," he said. "Something very strange is happening."

"Doctor?"

"I feel really…You aren't going to believe this but I really, really want to...have sex with her, right now. The thoughts are consuming me. I can't help it."

McCoy felt the stirrings of an erection, and he covered his crotch with his hands and thought of the role of Bacillus Anthracis spore structures in macrophage cytokine responses...and felt himself calm down. That was more like it...anything to keep the sexual thoughts away.

The sexualthoughts immediately returned.

Spock raised his eyebrow at McCoy suddenly grabbing his crotch. "Last night you examined her in Sickbay. Try to remember. Was there a duty nurse here with you last night?"

McCoy tried to focus. "I remember now. Nope, just me on night watch! After she was beamed aboard, I was supposed to give her a physical. And, I started to, but, I couldn't resist escorting her to my quarters...and, once there, I took her... like an animal..." McCoy trailed off, disgusted with himself. He felt his penis become rock hard.

"Repeatedly?"

The doctor gave the Vulcan a sharp look. "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Pon farr," said Spock suddenly. "You are exhibiting similar signs. I can sense it in you."

"WHAT?!" McCoy gazed over at the Vulcan, horror-struck, then barked out a nervous, high pitched laugh. "I'm in… pon farr? But... I'm...not a Vulcan...I'm human. That's absolutely ridiculous."

"This is not a true pon farr, but it is a condition very similar to it. Your scent is different than normal."

"Flip the scanner on," McCoy commanded. "What does it say?"

"Elevated testosterone and adrenalin levels. It seems to confirm my suspicions. The only logical answer is because you are bonded to a half-Vulcan female you will respond like a Vulcan male to her. However, because of the Deltan pheromones compounding the situation you might be trapped in this way continually, instead of in a seven-year cycle."

The anti-nausea/anti-dizzyness drug kicking in, McCoy found himself at last able to attempt to sit up. He sat up with difficultly, waved off Spock's attempt to help; he was determined to do this on his own. He swung his legs down and stood on the deck. He was still a little shaky, but this was much better.

He thought for a moment, wondering if he should also take something to counteract the adrenalin in his system, but ultimately decided against it. However, there was something he needed. He stumbled over to the set of hyposprays and found an ampoule to treat sexually transmitted diseases. He snapped it in and shot himself in the hip with it. The drug stung. He grimaced as it entered his bloodstream.

"We have to get her out of your quarters, however, I am at a loss as to how we will get her to the brig without affecting another member of the crew," Spock was saying, as he followed McCoy through the sickbay.

"What about an all female security detail?" McCoy suggested.

"Negative. Her pheromones willaffect women equally strongly."

"Oh..." McCoy smiled at that visual.

"Who was present in the transporter room when she beamed aboard?" asked Spock.

"Just Jim and myself."

"No one else?"

"No I don't think so. Where were you?"

"I was off duty, Doctor. Do you not remember?"

"Oh, yeah... now I remember. Well, you're a Vulcan. Surely you can control your sexual impulses enough to put her into the brig!" McCoy found himself snapping back at him. He felt so much on edge, he felt like strangling somebody, anybody.

He looked at his hands and found they were shaking.

"As you are so fond of reminding me; I'm half human. Whilst I would not bond with her as she is now already bonded to you, the pheromones are affecting my olfactory glands as well. When I went to rescue you, it took everything for me not to...join in with you. I will not be able to resist upon further contact with her."

McCoy laughed faintly. "You nearly joined in? Yeah right. That would have been interesting. Actually why not? It might be fun. We could still do it…come on Spock." His expression changed to one of deadly seriousness.

Spock said nothing, finally glanced at McCoy and shook his head in disgust.

"You can't have her, she's mine! I'll kill you if you touch her!" McCoy suddenly yelled, then caught himself. Embarrassed. "Sorry... it must be the pon farr," he said sheepishly. Not knowing what else to do but shrug and laugh. "Well, I definitely can't escort her to the brig." He sank down into a chair, defeated.

"I am a fool for not quickly realizing what would happen if somebody were to be in close quarters with her. I should have warned the captainbeforehe beamed her aboard," said Spock, closing his fist.

"You were off duty. I should have looked up the file on Deltans, before her exam."

"As you are often fond of saying, Doctor: 'Hindsight is always twenty/twenty.'"

"I never say that!" McCoy huffed, then suddenly stood up. "I just thought of something. I'm able to impregnate her. Right?"

"You are not on a contraceptive schedule?"

"No! What the hell would I need the shots for? I haven't been with a woman in years. Who the hell do you think I am, Jim Kirk? You don't think--"

"Vulcan women are always fertile. It is possible for a human to impregnate her. However since she is half-Deltan she may very well be using a contraceptive. Were you not able to ascertain this in your physical exam?"

"I hadn't gotten that far," mumbled McCoy. "Spock, We have to undo this, I can't stay in this condition. Can you break the bond?"

"I cannot. I tried whilst you were unconsious. It is too strong."

McCoy gulped. "Can it even be broken?"

"Affirmative Doctor. An accidental or forced bonding can be broken by a Vulcan priestess of sufficient ability. That is...assuming we make it to Vulcan on time."

"This has a time limit?"

"Correct," Spock replied. "The longer you remain in this bonded state, the more difficult it will be to undo. Eventually it will be impossible."

"Oh," said McCoy, glumly. "A Vulcan divorce. Painful?"

"Painful," agreed Spock.

"Well anything's better than what I'm going through right now." McCoy shifted uncomfortably. "How are we gonna break this to Jim?"

"He already has been apprised of the situation. He shall return here, shortly."

McCoy sighed. "Wonderful."

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Rhapsody (chapter 3)

Author: T'Prillah

Codes: TOS, S/Mc, Mc/f

Rating: M

________________________________________________________

THE RHAPSODY--CHAPTER 3

"Of all the reckless and stupid things to get yourself into, Bones!" fumed Captain James T. Kirk as he paced the sickbay deck. "Why are you always thinking with your goddamned glands?"

"Me?!" McCoy shouted, then backed down at Kirk's glare and shook his head ruefully and laughed. "Dammit, I did get myself into it bad this time."

"I'll say--"

"Captain," interrupted Spock. "This could have happened to anyone in the crew. Especially you. I seem to recall, that you yourself had quite a reaction to her."

"Alright, Spock, let's not bring that up," said the captain, amused that the Vulcan had noticed.

He flipped the sickbay viewer to 'on'. "Kirk to occupant in CF-127, acknowledge." There was no response in McCoy's quarters. "Have you overridden McCoy's doorlock voice-print so she can't escape?"

"Affirmative. I did so immediately after I discovered him."

Kirk flipped another switch. "Kirk to Bridge."

"Chekov here, sair."

"Ready Galileo II to depart immediately."

"Jim," nudged McCoy. "Can't we leave tonight? I can hardly see straight. I need to sleep. I can't sleep on that damned shuttlecraft."

Kirk looked over at Spock. "Is it safe to delay a few hours?"

The Vulcan nodded. "Yes, however, the sooner we leave the better."

"Belay that order Chekov, ready it to depart at 1800 hours." Kirk flipped the viewer button to 'off' and turned to the doctor. "I would have thought you'd wanted to leave now, Bones."

"Sure I do...Jim...but...a few hours won't hurt. Right?"

Kirk glanced the doctor quizzically and turned to Spock. "Do you need to take her with you?"

"No Sir. The bond can be broken without her presence," said Spock.

"Good. She and that one-man disabled ship we're towing of hers will be taken to the nearest star base and turned over to the prison authorities. Her ships registry checks out: Deltan. Her story when she beamed aboard seemed to check out, also. But are you sure she's a Vulcan and not something else? Like a Half-Romulan?"

"She's a Vulcan and a Deltan, just like she claims," sighed McCoy. "I know that from the physical exam, not from the bond."

Spock quickly pulled the captain aside, nodded towards the doctor and said quietly: "Captain we must exercise caution, she will know what we are saying though McCoy."

"What?"

"He is a security risk, whatever he hears or sees, she will know. He cannot hide anything from her."

"Yeah, but why would a Vulcan do this to someone? I don't understand."

"Apparently her natural proclivities are led by Deltan sexually aggressive behavior patterns. And, it is logical to assume she was fully aware of what would happen when she mated with a human."

"Bones," Kirk stalked back to the CMO and demanded: "What does she want from us?"

"I don't know," stammered McCoy.

"You can't or you won't tell us?" Kirk suspiciously regarded the man.

"Jim," said Spock. "She would be able to block some of McCoy's access to her own mind."

"Are you gonna throw me in the brig, Jim?"

Kirk glared at the CMO. "No, but lord knows I should. You're on report, Doctor McCoy. But, I'll just have you watched till you two depart."

"It's a good thing she's not coming with us," said McCoy, glumly. "If we did have to bring her along, I'd just want to do her the whole way over to Vulcan."

"Bones!" Kirk shook his head.

"That would be, unfortunately, quite true," agreed Spock.

Snapping his fingers, Kirk said, "Uniform. He's out of uniform. Bones, I'm not having you wandering around," he eyed the doctor's pale legs warily, "wearing nothing but your robe. Got any sickbay tunics and trousers stowed here you can wear?"

"No, not really. All my gear is in my quarters. Even my off-duty clothing."

"Nothing? Nothing here in the sickbay you could wear?"

"No, Jim."

Kirk sighed and looked at the Vulcan. "Spock?"

"Doctor McCoy and I wear the exact same size, so I've already summoned Nurse Chapel to retrieve a complete set from my quarters."

"How 'bout that Bones," said the captain, forcing himself to smile. "You get an instant temporary promotion to full commander for your trouble."

"Humph. And where, pray tell, am I going to sleep?" McCoy wanted to know. "I'm exhausted, but the Sickbay beds hurt my back and I can't sleep in my quarters if she's in there."

"Well, you certainly wouldn't be sleeping."

"That's not very funny, Jim."

"Well, Spock and I are on duty for two more hours. Stay here with Doctor M'Benga for awhile. And don't you dare touch the nurses!"

"God dammit Jim..."

"Then, later, if you're feeling okay, you can bunk with Spock, that way he can keep an eye on you."

McCoy rolled his eyes, "Oh, well, that'll be comfy." But secretly he was very glad about that.

____________________

END OF CHAPTER 3, STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: The Rhapsody--Part 4

AUTHOR: T'Prillah

CODES: TOS, S/Mc

RATING: M

_________________________

THE RHAPSODY--PART 4

"Ah. There you are, Doctor," Spock called out as the door to his quarters opened to admit Doctor McCoy. "I have been looking for you."

"Evening, roomie. I heard you paging me. I was in sickbay, where'd you think I went?" sulked McCoy as he entered.

"You managed to avade Doctor M'Benga. I have re-programmed the doors to your quarters to deny **you** admittance from the outside. The Captain and I are the only ones who can now override it."

"I know," McCoy replied sheepishly. "I...tried to enter them before I came down here."

"I thought you might. You cannot break this particular code."

"Well...I do have a medical override," McCoy said. "I should have. But, for some reason, it wouldn't work."

"I was aware of your medical override. You still will not be able to override my code. I have made certain of that."

"You know...I appreciate that Spock," McCoy grinned. "Hey, you know that nobody's noticed that I'm wearing full commander's stripes? But, same size my ass." He tugged at the collar. "This thing's a little tight. Your collar sits higher up and I'm slightly more muscular than you."

"I had not noticed."

"Very funny. Well, if _you're_ now cracking jokes at my expense, then I think I really do need a drink."

"I have no alcohol."

"Somehow, I figured that. Which is why I hope you don't mind I brought my own office supply." McCoy slammed down a bottle of Bourbon.

"Doctor, you will damage my desk."

"So what. Get me two glasses."

"Must you always insist on pressuring me to imbibe?"

"Come on, dammit. Don't make me drink alone."

Spock sighed and moved out from his desk. He opened up a cabinet, pulled out two glasses and set them in front of McCoy. "You know what happened the last time I had a drink with you."

"Yes I most certainly do. You were puking your guts out."

"Affirmative," said Spock. "Which begs the question, why do you want me to have an additional episode of what you call: 'puking my guts out'?"

"I like holding your head?"

Spock turned sharply so McCoy couldn't witness the slight smirk.

"Come on Spock, a little suffering is good for the soul. Even a Vulcan one. As they say on Earth, misery loves company. Plus, as I recall, you had more than one drink last time."

"Due to what humans would call 'peer pressure'."

McCoy chuckled. "From little old me? Nah."

Spock shook his head and said pointedly: "It was the night you decided you did not want to be my bondmate."

Touché. McCoy nodded understanding at the Vulcan, then lowered his head and managed, after a beat: "Uh...maybe I should stay with Jim. I'm not going to pretend this is isn't a little uncomfortable between us."

Spock shrugged slightly. "If you would rather not share a bed with me, I can forgo sleep. I have reports to work on."

"No, no. You need sleep too. I don't mind sharing a bed with you. If you don't."

"Not at all, Doctor McCoy."

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled. Is it hot in here or is it just me?" McCoy remarked nervously as he poured himself, then Spock a drink.

"You are not comfortable, forgive me. Computer, reduce temperature to 25 degrees centigrade." That was even lower than the 28 degree's centigrade he'd normally set it when the doctor had visited in the past.

"Since when do you care if I'm comfortable or not?" McCoy joked as he plunked himself down in the chair on the other side of Spock's desk.

"You are an overnight guest in my quarters."

"I was only making a little joke Spock."

"I see. Is it wise to drink whilst in your condition?"

McCoy snorted. "I'm not pregnant, just accidentally bonded to a woman I don't even want to be with."

"You would if she was standing here next to you."

"Yeah, only against my will, Spock."

"If you believe that alcohol will lessen your 'will', Doctor, you are mistaken."

"Don't tell me about how my body reacts to booze. Believe me, I can handle it Spock. Don't worry."

"Have you noticed any more ill effects?" asked Spock, watching him.

McCoy slowly nodded. He could feel the woman's presence in his quarters creeping up on him. He felt a siren call for him to return to her. He wanted to return. He wanted so much to push Spock out of the way and bolt down the corridor and straight into his own quarters and into her arms. His mind kept flashing back to making love to the woman, feeling his own pleasure in her through the bond and how good that felt...that addiction of it....it frightened him down to the very core of his being.

This woman, a complete stranger to him, could reach into the dark recesses of his mind and read who he really was. And she was...doing exactly that...reaching in...he felt absolutely helpless. He was unable to hide from her. He was losing himself bit by bit, hour by hour, to this woman.

He was damned scared of anything remotely close to bonding or joining minds. Even the rare times that he'd had to mind meld with Spock had completely unnerved him and unsettled him for days.

He could feel the flutter of someone else.

And this was what a bond with someone felt like? A struggle to keep his identity intact? If this was what it was all about he didn't even want this with Spock.

He could feel himself slipping and needed to keep a hold on his normal habits. Like drinking himself into oblivion.

"Doctor McCoy," Spock grabbed McCoy's arms and shook him out of it.

"I have to go back to my quarters, now, Spock," McCoy suddenly gasped with eyes blazing.

"You cannot."

"Please...you have to stop me!" McCoy begged, as he pushed Spock aside with an odd strength and lunged out through the doors. He managed to get a few feet down the corridor till the Vulcan grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the cabin, garnering a stare or two from a passing crewman.

"Computer!" snapped Spock as he thrust McCoy back in through the doors and into a chair.

"Door lock, from the inside, on my voice print, only! Doctor, you do that again and I will sedate you."

McCoy sagged with the stress of conflicting emotions coursing through his veins. "Perhaps you should nerve pinch me. It'll be the only way to stop me obsessing about what I think I want to do."

"Believe me doctor, you do not wish to compound the situation with the sensation of the nerve pinch."

McCoy shuddered. "You're probably right. Let's just say, I'll be glad when this over." He reached over to pick up his glass and motioned for Spock to pick his own up to clink it with. "Drink your drink. Cheers, Spock."

Spock took a sip reluctantly. The Bourbon stung his throat as he swallowed it.

Eager to change the subject to avoid constantly thinking about the woman, McCoy said: "So, what'cha been reading?"

"A journal on Deltan physiology."

"Oh." McCoy quickly downed his glass and looked for something else to talk about to change the subject. "So, uh, what's that you got over there?" He motioned over by a sheet of real paper. "That looks antique."

"It is the sheet music for 'Hungarian Rhapsody no 2' by Linz for Earth Piano. My mother sent it to me. I picked it up at the last star base."

"Isn't that piece kinda difficult to play?"

"Not for a Vulcan."

McCoy chuckled. "If I know you, I bet you'd give anything for a piano right now."

"I would," Spock was forced to admit. "However, I have been transposing the tune for my harp."

"Really? Let's have a listen." McCoy poured himself another drink and nodded encouragingly to the Vulcan, as Spock picked it up and started to play the lassan. The dark, somber introduction sounded otherworldly on the Vulcan lyrette. The doctor was mesmerized as he absorbed the tune and studied the long fingers.

Spock stopped after playing his sample and McCoy smiled approvingly. "I like that. That was nice. I miss how you used to play for me."

"Indeed?"

"Hmmm. It was known as the most overplayed tune in Earth's history, but still very enchanting. Even more so on your _ka'athaira_."

"Fascinating. You know the Vulcan word for harp."

"Yeah," McCoy said glumly. "I've been learning some Vulcan words."

"From her," said Spock, quietly.

In response, McCoy gently rested his empty glass down. He glanced at the Vulcan, then filled it back up to the top.

After a long awkward silence, Spock tilted his head and cleared his throat. "Well, Doctor McCoy, I'm surprised you enjoyed the tune so much. I hadn't figured you would appreciate something like that."

"Don't be so damned patronizing. I love classical music."

"Yes, but with the bizarre sounds you are fond of listening to, I was starting to wonder."

"Bizarre sounds?!" McCoy retorted a little too forcefully. "Twentieth century rock and roll is not bizarre! When I was a resident that's all we listened to. You just have no taste, I suppose!" He glared at Spock then softened and smiled, "Heh..."

Spock eyes lit up. "An argument would be successful in taking your mind off your predicament for the moment, would it not?"

"Ahhhh, Spock. You're deliberately trying to goad me into an argument to make me feel better. Why are you being so kind to me?" laughed McCoy as he knocked back the Bourbon then poured himself yet another.

"'Kindness' has nothing to do with it, Doctor. I have been ordered by the captain to look after you. I can also see you are struggling to remain in control," said Spock. "However, I do not believe you should consume so much alcohol in your condition. It will have a detrimental affect on your altered nervous system."

Tired of the constant harassment from the Vulcan, McCoy got up defiantly and topped up the Bourbon into his glass. Spock grabbed onto the doctor's arm, swung the man around to face him and pulled the glass out of his hand.

"Then **you** drink it, Spock," McCoy snapped. "Don't let it go to waste."

The Vulcan met the human's eyes. He held the glass to his lips and downed the lot in one gulp.

As he watched the Vulcan drink from his own glass, McCoy suddenly felt his breath quicken. Spock was oddly attractive when he consumed anything. Whether it was food, drink or at one time, pleasure from McCoy's own body. Through this altered state, McCoy felt it very deeply. Spock appeared to sense the arousal through touching McCoy and caught a glimpse of lust in the doctor's eyes. He let go of the doctor and hastily set the glass down.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," McCoy said tightly. "Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"It is all yours, Doctor McCoy."

"Fine. I'll just be a few minutes." McCoy walked though the bed chamber to the bathroom. As he did so, his eyes fell onto Spock's bed. _'All the things we used to do right there...if that fire god he has sitting there, could talk, we'd be in trouble_'.

Letting himself into Spock's bathroom, he removed his uniform (or rather, Spock's uniform) and stepped into the shower. He was again overcome with another dizzy spell and held onto the wall of the small cubicle. He had hoped the booze would help calm him, but it was not helping...not at all. It also didn't make it any easier that he could fully remember everything he and Spock used to do in here too, crammed into this small space.

Suddenly, starting small and getting larger and larger, there was a tingling in his mind, a strange feeling breaking up his thoughts.

And then he felt it. A thought that was not his own.

//_Mah-koi_//

Feeling this caused blind panic to swell up within him. It was her!

He screamed loudly in his mind. //_No! Please don't do this to me! I don't want this with you_//

It wasn't natural to talk to somebody like this. Not natural for him to be talking to a complete stranger like this. The room heaved.

//_Return to me...Mah-koi_//

He summoned up all his strength to communicate back to her: //_I want to...God...I want to...but...I can't, believe me. You've caused us a lot of trouble, but my cabin's a lot more comfortable than the brig. So, just stay there_.// He felt himself double up in pain and paused, panting. //_Who are you?...Why... did you do this to me?//_

She would only answer: //_It was unintentional_.//

Somehow he did not believe her, but he was too ill to pursue the matter. //_Just stay there. Let me be...please_!//

Nausea was overtaking him and he found himself shaking. He white knuckled the shower cubicle door.

//_You do not want me_...// The voice in his head was angry and insistent.

//_No_//

//_Come back_// She sent her arousal though the link. He could only stand by and watch as his own body responded.

//_No...please stop it_// He gritted his teeth to keep his hand from traveling downward. He was unsuccessful. He touched it. //_Stop_...// He circled his hand around it, and found his rhythm. He stroked back and forth, smoothly, till he ejaculated into his other hand. //G_od...stop this...I can't function_...//

//_Why not? You want another? You do...I can feel it. You cannot hide it from me._//

Oh God. Yes he did. He swayed. Spock...

"Spoooock!" he collapsed in the shower.

______________________

END OF PART 4

STAY TUNED FOR PART 5


End file.
